In a distributed power system in which energy is distributed by electrical distribution gear, controlled by distributed power generation modules, and stored in energy storage elements, excess energy can be present in the power system, which can damage electrical devices, particularly batteries. One solution to avoid the harmful effects of excess energy build-up in a power system is to provide wired communication among the control devices to prevent or minimize the excess energy. This solution prevents control devices from being placed far apart from one another, and requires additional control wiring to be installed among the various control devices. Another solution is to dump the excess energy into resistive loads, but this is obviously wasteful and an inefficient allocation of energy.
What is needed, therefore, is a solution that does not require the use of wires among the control devices in a power system for preventing excess energy or resistive loads for wastefully absorbing excess energy.